La luz que emites
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: AU. Un día la vio venir, tan brillante como ninguna otra. El día que su pasado la encontró, la vio oscurecerse. Debían luchar por volver a verla brillar. {Amigo invisible 2016-2017 del P1-8, regalo para mi amigo secreto: ¡Patriot117!}


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Hola, hola.

Este fic lo he escrito para el reto del amigo invisible 2016-2017 para el foro Proyecto 1-8.

La verdad es que me ha costado mucho porque la petición me sacó mucho de mi zona de confort, no son cosas a las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Intenté separar los sucesos por dos partes, una más centrada en Daisuke y la otra en Hikari, obvio para darle más protagonismo al primero. Creo que me compliqué demasiado, y realmente LE PIDO PERDÓN a mi amigo secreto si no le gusta, lo entenderé. Si me da más tiempo lo compensaré con algo mejor, de verdad.

 **Patriot117** , espero pueda ser algo de tu agrado y pueda cumplir algo de tus expectativas. Cualquier pregunta que tengas, estoy a un MP de distancia.

¡Gracias por leer, _si así lo hacen_!

Nos leemos, un besito.

Feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes y todo lo que venga :3

* * *

 **La luz que emites.**

Había algo que no lo dejaba ser ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, y no sólo era su curiosidad infinita por cada hecho extraño que sucediera, sino por como actuaban todos cada vez que ocurría uno de esos "accidentes".

Hasta hace unos meses era completamente inusual que una mísera clase fuera cancelada, pero las últimas semanas habían cancelado más clases que en toda su vida, habían cerrado espacios completos de la escuela, habían ocurrido sismos fuertes, pero sólo en las cuadras cercanas, había llovido y pasado tormentas fuertísimas solo en la misma manzana. Y todo eso en un par de días.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?

Volvió a tomar su texto de lenguaje y se quedó mirándolo con seriedad, por más que intentara leer la hoja en cuestión no podía, estaba más desconcentrado que nunca y todo por culpa de su maldita curiosidad.

Nunca había sido un chico aplicado, con suerte y pasaba los exámenes arrastrándose cada fin de semestre. Prefería estar jugando al fútbol con sus amigos o simplemente tomando el sol en la azotea. Amaba comer pan de almuerzo y beber gaseosas cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Le gustaba pasar despreocupado por la vida, viviendo de su popularidad y no mostrando interés en cosas importantes o que no fueran interesantes para él.

Decidió que no podría concentrarse y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, afuera hacía un grandioso día. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol de primavera se asomaba libremente, ayudando a florecer a todos los brotes que aún quedaban sin abrirse.

Era un día perfecto para hacer deporte y no para estar encerrado en aquella aula, estaba totalmente seguro de aquello.

Mientras miraba fijó su vista en las cintas amarillas que prohibían el paso al otro lado del patio. Algo había ocurrido en el otro lado de la escuela el día anterior, no estaba seguro si había sido una explosión o qué, pero les tenían prohibido el paso y más aún, el preguntar qué había pasado.

Las sonrisas nerviosas de los profesores y las excusas idiotas que daban para poder tapar los problemas que ocurrían cada vez que alguien siquiera pensara en preguntar, había algo muy extraño en todo lo que estaba pasando y sabía que no estaría conforme hasta saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Volvió la vista al salón de clases, sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos como si afuera nada estuviera pasando, como si las cosas extrañas nunca hubieran pasado. Volvió a mirar el libro sobre su mesa y suspiró, sabía que nada sacaría preguntándose qué pasaba, nadie le respondería y tenía que averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, emitiendo el característico chillido de la madera y el hierro viejo. Su profesor entro con una mueca que no supo identificar y tras él venía una chica.

Una mujer que nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños pensó podría conocer. Llevaba su cabello castaño corto y agarrado el flequillo con una horquilla hacia un lado, tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas las que contrastaban con su blanca piel, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que contrastaba con la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. Todo en ella le llamaba, no sólo por la belleza que desprendía sino porque había algo más, tenía un aura brillante y atrayente.

—Alumnos, les presento a su nueva compañera. Ella es Yagami Hikari.

La chica sonrió e hizo una reverencia, y su cabello calló hasta tapar sus ojos de manera coqueta. Dejó que sus ojos se movieran por todo su cuerpo, admirando cada centímetro que tenía en frente y dejándose seducir por aquella belleza que desprendía.

—Puedes sentarte en aquel asiento desocupado, espero puedas ponerte al corriente pronto.

Cuando el profesor le dio las instrucciones, ella asintió y caminó hasta su nuevo asiento. Para mala suerte de Daisuke, se encontraba casi al otro lado del salón de dónde estaba él, pero eso no lo detendría. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que conocerla, tenía que ir más allá.

Cuando el timbre sonó y anunció la llegaba del almuerzo, se asombró ante lo rápido que se le pasó el tiempo y el cómo en todo ese tiempo no había hecho nada importante. Se contuvo de mirar a la nueva compañera lo que restaba de la clase, y se intentó concentrar en las mil y un preguntas que habían rondado su mente minutos antes que ella apareciera. Pero le fue casi imposible, se sentía absorbido por lo que era su ser en el aula y el cómo aparecía justo ahora.

Vio a todos los demás levantarse y encontró su oportunidad perfecta, ella seguía ahí mirando como todos se movían a su rededor y como parecían no verla, pero él la veía, justo ahí dónde quería encontrarla.

—Hola… soy Daisuke Motomiya.

Se paró a un costado de la castaña, formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y estiró su mano para que le pudiera ver. La observó cuando pareció volver en sí y mirarlo, pasó sus ojos por su mano estirada y luego por su rostro. Sonrió y comenzó a levantarse de la silla, le volvió a mirar una vez más.

—Un placer.

Y con eso se fue del salón, dejando al castaño encerrado en un extraño torbellino de emociones. Ella se había ido así sin más, le había analizado y se había ido, le había dejado con la mano estirada y la sonrisa en la boca.

¿Quién era ella?

Y sabía que lo peor de todo, no era preguntarse mil cosas sobre ella, sobre su forma de ser, sobre su enigmática sonrisa o esa aura que parecía capturarlo. Era el saber que, aunque quisiera la curiosidad latería cada vez que la vea, que se sentiría atraído sin siquiera evitarlo porque así lo sintió apenas la vio una vez, algo en sus ojos le llamaba ¿o era él?

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, el calendario dejó pasar sus días y con eso los meses desaparecieron dando paso a años. Pronto los 15 años habían quedado atrás y se abrían paso los 18 (y 19 en algunos casos).

La escuela había quedado atrás hace algunos meses, pero eso no detenía las aspiraciones de muchos jóvenes que, aunque aún no decidieran que estudiarían a futuro, seguían buscando formas de salir a flote en un mundo tan peligroso y herido como el que había.

Con el paso del tiempo Daisuke intentó acercarse de todas las formas a la menuda castaña que un día había llegado a su escuela, fueron varios monólogos y manos estiradas antes que ella respondiera con una sonrisa y pudiera decirle algo concreto, fueron varias sonrisas sinceras y dolores de estómago antes que ella le preguntara de vuelta que cómo estaba, pasó mucho tiempo antes que pudieran tener una conversación fluida dónde no sólo hablara él y ella simplemente le mirara desde su posición. Con el paso del tiempo se sintió un vencedor, logró sostener una conversación fluida con Hikari, sintió que había podido derrumbar esa barrera que ella había entrepuesto entre ellos, sintió que era más libre para poder llegar más allá de lo que alguna vez pensó (pero aún no era suficiente para poder acabar con sus más oscuros deseos).

—Hikari, ¿vamos por un helado hoy?

La chica le miró desde su posición, se encontraba sumamente concentrada mirando la entrada de mar que se cernía sobre sus ojos, el brillo del sol lo hacía lucir más hermoso que nunca. Asintió con tranquilidad sin decir palabra alguna y él sonrió, eran sus pequeñas victorias que alimentaban su alma y le daban la fortaleza para seguir en aquella batalla que él mismo había escogido pelear. Porque con el paso del tiempo y sin poder aceptarlo, seguía prendado de la belleza de aquella muchacha y egoístamente anhelaba que solo estuviera para él.

Podía decir alegremente que sabía más de la chica que ningún otro, más que sus otros compañeros de la escuela, que tanto intentaron como él hablarle, pero para su gozo se rindieron con el tiempo, pero él no, su madre solía decir que era terco como una mula, pero él prefería llamarse invencible, un ser que daba todo de sí para poder conseguir aquello que más quería.

—¿Dónde iremos hoy, Daisuke-kun?

La miró girar en su propio eje, su falda se movió con gracia siguiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo y su cabello cayó sobre su hombro derecho. El castaño le sonrió, y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azules le miró de vuelta. El resplandor del mar acrecentaba esa aura brillante que sabía tenía, a pesar de todo.

Muchas veces se preguntó quién era ella, sobre todo cuando luego de todos los accidentes anormales que hubieron, cesaron de un momento el día que llegó. Recordaba que hace dos años había ocurrido una gran explosión y ella se fue corriendo del salón de clases en el acto, intentó seguirla, pero un profesor le detuvo el paso y por más que gritara su nombre, ella no volvió hasta el siguiente día y con la apariencia de estar totalmente agotada, como si hubiera estado corriendo las últimas 5 horas.

Ciertamente, se preguntó cuál era el nexo entre sus extrañas desapariciones, los extraños sucesos y la negación de sus profesores en explicarles cualquier cosa relativa al caso. Una noche, entre sueños y pesadillas, creyó escucharla y verla diciéndole que se fuera de aquella ciudad, que era peligroso, que si seguía ahí podría morir y ella no podría salvarlo. Muchas otras veces la imaginó cuando cerraba los ojos sonriéndole y ayudándole a escapar de algo, pero, muchas otras la imaginó simplemente ahí, con él, fortaleciéndose entre ellos y siendo felices.

Era una extraña forma de pensar y pasar la vida, pero sabía que había algo más. Algo en ella era un enigma y él quería resolverlo. Sobre todo, después de que una vez – y por error – ella estaba usando una blusa que tenía un escote en los hombros y se movió, dejando que por la espalda el corte de la prenda bajara y dejara a la vista un tatuaje, un pequeño tatuaje con una flor de forma extraña que parecía brillar en el interior. Nunca se imaginó que ella era de ese tipo de chicas, que marcaban su piel con tinta y mucho menos en lugares de esa envergadura. Siempre la imaginó más lejana a ese tipo de cosas, más inocente.

Desde ese momento deseo conocerla aún más, saber todo de ella, qué hacía aquí y por qué tenía aquella profunda sensación que ella tenía que ver con mucha de las cosas extrañas que pasaban.

—Quizás a esa que tiene el helado de chocolate con almendras, anoche soñé con un poco — y se relamió los labios con solo pensarlo, lo que hizo reír a la chica frente a él.

Caminaron en silencio el uno junto al otro hasta el lugar indicado unas cuadras más allá, la miraba de reojo a cada paso que daba y se preguntó qué estaría pensando ella. Llevaba una sonrisa mecanizada y plasmada en el rostro, la misma que llevaba cada día de su vida como si fuera obligada a ella.

Habían sido pocas veces desde que la conoció que la había visto con una expresión diferente, como aquella vez, las sirenas sonaron y el suelo se meció bajo sus pies, el polvo se disparó desde los pisos inferiores y muchas ventanas explotaron por el movimiento. Los profesores comenzaron a correr por todo el establecimiento, entrando salón por salón y pidiendo que se mantuvieran sentados, protegidos, a salvo. Ella en ese momento se levantó, parecía nerviosa o asustada, sus manos estaban agarradas con fuerza al mesón y sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros que nunca. Daisuke se levantó y recorrió los pocos pasos hasta ella, estaba convencido que estaba asustada y quería calmarla, contarle que era algo que se había vuelto extrañamente común en aquella escuela. Cuándo tocó su hombro con suavidad se sorprendió del calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a aquel trozo de madera y metal, de cómo sus ojos parecían echar chispas mientras no miraban a ningún punto fijo. Al cabo de unos segundos, extraños y largos segundos, el suelo dejó de temblar y ella volvió a ser como siempre, esbozando esa sonrisa mecánica que solía llevar en su rostro y afirmando que estaba todo bien.

Aquella vez se preguntó seriamente si Hikari tenía algo que ver con todo lo que pasaba a su rededor, pero luego se dejó convencer que, así como cualquiera, estaba asustada y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Mañana podríamos ir al cine, Iori me comentó de una buena película que podríamos ver todos.

Una de las cosas de las que más estaba satisfecho era poder haberla llevado hasta sus amigos, haberla integrado a su grupo y poder darle dinamismo a una relación en un principio intentó llevar sólo, con el paso del tiempo, ella se abrió con ellos también y todo fue mejor. Miyako había creado una especie de conexión con la castaña, y si bien muchas veces se la llevaba, la veía más alegre y eso relaja a su propio ser.

—Claro, suena bien — la vio sonreír a un costado, y por inercia también sonrió él.

—Hikari… oye…

La nombrada se volteó a verlo cuando notó que había dejado de caminar, y sin querer su mirada se enfocó en una persona que venía caminando pasos atrás. A lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de un chico que venía caminando en su dirección y mirando el suelo, tenía el cabello rubio y una chaqueta azul clara que contrastaba con esta.

Daisuke notó que la chica a su lado no le prestaba atención, se volteó a mirar y encontrar qué es lo que la había cambiado en un segundo. Al ver a un chico caminando despreocupado algo extraño le sucedió, un malestar se fijó en su cuerpo y sin decir nada volteó a verla una vez más, sus manos otra vez estaban apretadas en puños y su boca ya no formaba esa hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Hikari?

—Creo que debo irme. Lo siento.

Y dicho aquello se volteó, emprendió su camino hacia el otro lado de la calle y desapareció a los pocos segundos entre la multitud. El castaño se le quedó mirando, asombrado del cambio que había tenido de un segundo para otro al ver a aquel chico. ¿Quién era él?, la duda se instauró en su cuerpo y por eso se volteó a verle, entre más cerca estaba más podía definir sus facciones y estaba seguro que no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Un chico de su edad, aparentemente amigable, de ojos azules casi del color de la chaqueta que llevaba y con una sonrisa despreocupada que nacía – creía él – producto de la música que estaba escuchando con sus auriculares.

Pero, cuando creyó que nada le podía sorprender lo vio. Bajo su oreja izquierda, en su cuello, yacía un tatuaje. Parecía un resplandor, como un brillo de luz, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, sino que el estilo de arte era igual o muy parecido al que llevaba Hikari en la espalda.

.

.

.

Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa contra su pecho, sus ojos le escocían y sentía como las manos temblaban. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y mientras se reprochaba internamente por ponerse así sintió como las cosas se disparaban en su interior.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y lo supo, sus emociones se habían disparado y ella se había descontrolado. Tomó su cabeza con fuerza e intentó concentrarse, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil todo debido a lo desconcertada que estaba. Ella había sido enviada con una misión y lo había logrado en gran parte, le había alejado y había mantenido protegida a la gente que vivía en aquel lugar.

Pero ¿qué hacía él ahí?

Estaba segura que era él, no podría confundir ese cabello y esa forma de caminar. No podría jamás desconocerlo, porque sin siquiera ver su rostro, ella sabía que era él. Y estaba ahí, ¿por ella? ¿habría ido por ella?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y sintió como el calor se desprendía de su cuerpo como oleadas, a su rededor algunas plantas parecían dormirse y su energía volaba hasta su cuerpo, lo estaba absorbiendo todo sin poder detenerse. Se dejó caer sobre una banca de roca y ahogó un gemido, necesitaba concentrarse y volver a estar ahí, las personas que la rodeaban no podían verla así, no podían saber de ella.

Después de unos segundos pudo volver a recuperar su respirar pausado y la tranquilidad había vuelto a su cuerpo, enviando todas aquellas emociones hacia otro lado. Por un lado, su mente decía que debía evitarlo y todo pasaría, por otro lado, le decía que debía ir, buscarlo y preguntarle qué había ahí.

Ella había sido enviada sola, no le necesitaba. No después de todo.

—¿Hikari? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Y eso era algo que no esperaba, escuchó la voz de su amigo – o lo más parecido que había tenido en su vida – y se giró para verlo. Estaba confundido, su rostro completo lo demostraba y ella no sabía cómo darle esas respuestas que buscaba. Sonrió, sabía que no era momento de decirle la verdad, no podía estar preparado para todo lo que podía pasar.

—Apareció ese rubiecito y huiste. ¿Le conoces? ¿te hizo algo?

Se veía molesto y eso le causó gracia, pero no podía decirle la verdad ahora, estaba tan desestabilizada que podía ser peligroso para el castaño. Necesitaba irse de ahí, siempre supo que dejarle entrar en su vida fue un peligro, pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca que nunca debió darle esa posibilidad. Debía alejarse de ahí.

Se levantó con la intención de irse, tomó su bolso con rapidez y con tan sólo hacer el vago amago de querer irse, lo tenía a su lado mirándole con sus grandes ojos y preguntando mil cosas a través de estos.

—Daisuke…

Le iba a decir que se fuera, que no debía estar ahí, pero aquello para lo cual no estaba preparada pasó.

—¡Oye tú!

El castaño gritó y corrió lejos de ella, lo siguió con la mirada hasta su objetivo. Estaba ahí, parecía perdido y miraba a todos lados. Cuando le vio corriendo hasta él y gritando para llamar su atención notó como se asustó, pero cuándo levantó la mirada y se topó con la de ella, todo volvió a girar y supo que iba a ir muy mal.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Daisuke gritó como si hubiera cometido un crimen y el rubio sonrió tímidamente cuándo le vio, movió sus manos con nerviosismo y antes de abrir la boca, metió una de estas en su bolsillo.

—Soy… Takeru Takaishi, ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Daisuke Motomiya! — fueron unos segundos de silencio en el que el castaño pareció pensar sus próximos pasos —, ¿sabes quién es ella?

Y la apuntó, deliberadamente la apuntó, Takeru volvió a mirarla y sonrió. Pasaron unos segundos mientras ambos se miraban, la chica sintió como su cuerpo volvía a calentarse y ante eso, cortó el contacto visual. El definitivamente no debía estar ahí, la habían enviado sola, ella podía hacer eso sola.

—Claro… es mi mejor amiga.

—¿¡Qué!?

El grito de Daisuke se escuchó por toda la calle, parecía que alguien le hubiera clavado una estaca por la espalda. Se veía totalmente asombrado, el rubio enrojeció un poco ante la reacción del chico frente a él.

Luego de unos minutos el castaño se había calmado, se había sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en aquella pequeña avenida y se repitió que debía respirar, una y otra vez. De manera furtiva les miraba y se acongojaba un poco, no le gustaba aquella situación, no le gustaba que existiera él en sus vidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikari sonaba más dura que nunca y eso le asombró, la miró con tranquilidad y suprimió el deseo de juntar sus manos. Seguía igual de hermosa, no de la misma manera que la recordaba años atrás, mucho más. Se deleitó con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y como todo parecía volver a tener su espacio en la tierra, como si las cosas se acomodaran y encontraran su lugar perfecto.

—Vine por ti…

Cuando lo escuchó sintió como si todo se relajara, ya no sentía ese calor molesto que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando todo iba mal. Él estaba aquí, de una u otra forma, estaba ahí con ella y eso era lo que más le molestaba, saber que los años y la lejanía no habían mellado lo que dentro de ella se había desatado hace tanto tiempo.

—¿No es tarde ya?

Mantuvo la mirada seria y la voz dura, ya no era aquella adolescente que fue, había cambiado, el mundo y los sucesos la habían cambiado. Los ojos de él no se apagaban a pesar de la mueca que se formaba en sus labios, seguía ahí como siempre.

—Ellos no me dejaron ir. Pero hui, te busqué por todo el país, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Había perdido las esperanzas.

Sonaba sincero, pero siempre lo parecía, porque solía serlo, siempre era sincero cuando se trataba de ella. Incluso aquella vez que le dijo que no podían verse más, había sido sincero, dolorosamente sincero.

—Ya no te necesito, he aprendido a defenderme sola.

No quería decirle todo eso, quería contarle lo mucho que le había extrañado y lo difícil que había sido aprender tanto sin él. Desde que nacieron habían estado destinados, él la había protegido, ayudado, enseñado y empujado a crecer. El día que se fue sintió que la soledad se la había comido, que el desconcierto se apoderaba de ello y sintió miedo, una oscura y pesada sensación que se la comió por dentro.

—Lo suponía, eres muy inteligente para no hacerlo.

Y le sonrió, sintió aquel brillo esperanzador que siempre le había sido tan fácil transmitir, de aquel que se alimentaba.

—Vete por favor.

Le rogó que se fuera, no podía seguir viéndolo ahí como si nada, como si ella no hubiera hecho nada.

—¡Ya escuchaste a la señorita, es hora de irte!

Daisuke se metió deliberadamente en la conversación, no le gustaba para nada ese rubio que había aparecido y más porque parecía que la castaña había retrocedido en un par de segundos todo lo que había construido.

—Hikari, escúchame… — camino hasta ella, en sus ojos se veía la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido por mucho tiempo —. No puedes seguir escapando, vuelve conmigo…

Le rogó, su voz se quebró al pedirle aquello. La chica sintió como si su corazón se estrujara entre sus costillas, pero negó con la cabeza a pesar que sus ojos se habían cristalizado producto de las lágrimas.

—No puedo volver ahí, no después de todo.

—Fue un accidente, todos sabemos que fue un accidente.

—¿¡Y qué si no lo fue!? ¿Y qué si la oscuridad es parte de mí? — estaba gritando, sentía como vomitaba todo lo que tenía adentro — ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Tú y tus padres! ¡Yo maté a tu hermano!

—¿Qué tú qué? — Daisuke sentía como las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, aquella chica que parecía resplandecer había matado a alguien.

—Todos sabemos que fue un accidente — repitió, se veía cansado y derrumbado, como si todo lo llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo — Yo…

La castaña gritó, una histeria comenzó a consumirla y sus ojos se volvieron negros, oscuros y atrapantes. Ahí estaba, una vez más, aquello contra lo que llevaba años luchando, aquello que la había hecho huir de su pasado, de las cosas que había hecho, de todo lo que la había derrumbado.

A los ojos del castaño su amiga ya no resplandecía, un aura oscura la consumía, se había vuelto pesada y agresiva. Iba y venía a su rededor, robando la energía de los otros seres vivos, matando la naturaleza que crecía y vivía a su rededor, llevándose hasta el oxígeno del aire.

—Hikari…

—¡Por favor vete!

Un torbellino oscuro nació a un costado de ella, desprendía rayos de energía que destruían lo que tocaban. El aura negra abrazaba a la castaña y parecía hasta acariciar su cabeza con sumo cuidado, estaba ahí, producto e impulsada por todo el miedo, vergüenza y desolación que sentía la chica.

Daisuke vio como el torbellino se acercaba a él, intentó correr, pero le fue imposible su cuerpo no reaccionó. Antes que pudiera siquiera gritar, el rubio había corrido hasta él y una especia de pared transparente se había formado frente a ellos, protegiéndolos del impacto y la bestialidad de aquella masa de energía que se movía hacia ellos.

El castaño estaba confundido, ni en sus peores sueños hubiera imaginado algo así. La castaña parecía fuera de sí y el rubio intentaba llegar a ella por todos sus medios, la situación era extrañamente surrealista y eso para él, que vivía viendo películas de ciencia ficción, era extraño.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Takeru lo miró cuando le preguntó, una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

—Hace unos años algo pasó. La oscuridad pareció elegirla, un día se disparó. Su poder es asombroso y se alimenta de todo lo oscuro que exista en su interior. Hubo un accidente, su poder fue inalcanzable. Yo no pude hacer nada, era un crío. Mi hermano y su hermano intentaron detenerla, algo salió mal… Yamato falleció aquel día — el rubio lucía apagado mientras contaba eso, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver por el brillo en su cuello, que se estaba esforzado —. Hikari se culpó de todo lo que pasó ese día y huyó. La he… la hemos buscado por todos lados…

Le miró mientras hablaba, se notaba a leguas que la situación en general le era sumamente fuerte en todos los sentidos. Su orgullo le impedía otorgarle palabras de ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo desde su interior se convencía más y más de que era el único que podía ayudarla.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

el rubio sonrió, pero una sonrisa que no subió a sus ojos.

—No lo sé…

—¡Vete ya! ¡Estábamos felices cuándo no estabas! — la castaña habló, pero su voz se oía extraña, como si no fuera ella, había alguien o algo más.

El torbellino ejerció más fuerza contra la pared, empujando al rubio unos centímetros producto de la fuerza. Desde su posición podía verle, el torbellino giraba con fuerza golpeándose contra aquella barrera invisible, la castaña le miraba con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios y el rubio se veía preocupado.

—¿Seguro no podemos hacer nada?

—¡Vete de aquí! — esta vez Takeru le gritó, le exigió que se fuera —, es muy peligroso… ¡Vete!

Daisuke entornó los ojos, no iba a irse ahora, no ahora que sabía algo más y quería ayudar. Quizás, y sólo quizás.

La castaña giró el rostro hasta mirarlo, sabía que dentro de ella estaba peleando y que no podía ser tan fácil dejarse vencer por aquella masa que parecía consumirla. Pero al mismo tiempo, al observarla sabía que no era él quien iba a poder ayudarla, y dentro de todo su egoísmo su propio cuerpo lo aceptó. Miró al rubio a su costado y le odió, parecía no estar haciendo nada más que protegerse contra lo que ella traía en su interior, parecía temerle a todo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! — le gritó, la adrenalina tomó su cuerpo y se acercó a él con ira en su cuerpo —¡Estas cagado de miedo y por eso no haces nada!

Le gritó, le gritó con toda la ira y todo lo que sentía dentro. Sacó de un tirón todo lo que quería decirle, lo poco que había visto y la historia que había formado su cabeza. Ella estaba asustada, arrepentida y dolida por lo que había hecho en un pasado, y él no parecía entenderlo, no parecía ayudarla, no parecía estar ahí.

—Tú no lo entiendes… — murmuró a su lado, el castaño con aquello estalló, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y tiró de él, las horas de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos y sin muchos problemas pudo levantarlo —. Eres un simple humano, no entiendes nada.

—¿Quién te crees tú? — le espetó —. Soy un simple humano, ¿y qué?, al menos no me quiero quedar de brazos cruzados. Tú la conoces, tú conoces este mundo y todas esas cosas que pueden hacer. ¿Y no harás nada?

Takeru le miró, sentía un zumbido en sus oídos y como la fuerza de su barrera comenzaba a deteriorarse. Era cierto, él con sus propios miedos y demonios la había dejado ir, no había tenido la fortaleza de poder partir tras ella y ahora no tenía las agallas para ayudarla. ¿Cómo iba a ser un héroe así?

—Han estado pasando cosas extrañas en mi escuela, desde que Hikari llegó estas se detuvieron, es como si ella hubiera venido a ayudarnos. Ella nos ha salvado de algo que quizás no pueda entender, pero yo no voy a dejarla sola ahora. No ahora.

El rubio sonrió, ese chico que recién había conocido tenía razón. Llevaba sobre sí una pose de héroe, una determinación que a cualquiera asustaría y se estaba poniendo la mochila de una lucha que no era suya. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Tiempo atrás mi emblema me llevó a sellar un pacto, debía y debo protegerla. No voy a renunciar ahora.

El castaño lo soltó, el rubio movió sus manos y cuello con cuidado. La luz del tatuaje que llevaba en la piel se intensificó un momento y luego volvió al brillo que emitía normalmente.

—Retrocede, voy a romper esto. Necesitamos enfocarnos en emitir la luz que está perdiendo — miró a todos lados, y se fijó en la cantidad de flores que se cernían a un costado del camino, necesitaba tomar la energía antes que ella — ¿Podrías… llamar su atención y alejarla de mí?

Daisuke asintió, no estaba seguro qué podía decir para que ella le siguiera a él, tampoco estaba tan seguro si podía correr más rápido que la masa de energía que se arremolinaba a su rededor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a asentir, para darse la confianza a él mismo de que podía hacer lo que debía.

El muro invisible se rompió o eso supo, ya que el torbellino avanzo con rapidez contra ellos. Cada uno corrió en dirección contraria, escapando a su manera y con diferentes ideas en la cabeza. El castaño se encaminó hasta las bancas de cemento y las evadió con rapidez, se giró para admirar la distancia y asintió, era un momento perfecto. Por su lado, el rubio corría hacia las plantas y flores que creían a ras de suelo, cosa que el otro implicado le pareció sumamente extraño.

—¡Hikari! — levantó los brazos y los movió con rapidez para llamar su atención, cuando la cabeza de ella se giró y le miró, dejó fluir una sonrisa confiada en sus labios —¿Recuerdas que antes quería comentarte algo?

Espero unos segundos a que el cuerpo de ella se girara totalmente hacia él, pero eso nunca pasó. Se volvió a mirar al rubio que se encontraba agazapado contra el césped y con los ojos cerrados, mientras el verde característico perdía tonalidad poco a poco. El castaño asintió una vez más.

—Quería decirte que… eres la chica más bella que he tenido el placer de conocer ¡y saber si quieres ser mi novia!

Lo gritó, vio a la castaña volver a girarse hacia su dirección y abrió los brazos una vez más. Lo que no notó fue que el otro chico abrió los ojos y le miró, analizó su posición y su dirección, una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios.

—Sé que no soy el más inteligente, pero ¡mírame! — comenzó a pavonearse sobre su físico, a lanzar características al azar y hablar sobre él. Ella le seguía mirando, su concentración seguía ahí junto a él —¿Qué me dices?

La vio abrir la boca y como la oscuridad de sus ojos se iluminaba un momento, había intentado volver con ellos y lo podía ver. La oscuridad alrededor de ella vibró y giró, moviéndose con rapidez sobre ella. Daisuke haciendo uso de todo el valor que le podía entregar su corazón en aquellos momentos avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, le miraba con una sonrisa confiada en los labios y aunque sus piernas temblaran bajo su peso, intentaba demostrar lo seguro que estaba de sí mismo.

Pero, cuando pensó que estaba todo bien, algo sucedió. La chica se giró bruscamente hacia el rubio que les miraba desde atrás, su piel parecía brillar y sus ojos mostraban una luz diferente a la que tenía cuándo llegó. La chica no se movió, le miró con recelo y movió una mano para que el torbellino se desatara en torno a ellos, encerrándolos en sus giros y la fuerza que desprendía. Daisuke se apretó alejo con rapidez de la pared de energía que lo separaba de la libertad, había quedado encerrado con ellos.

—¿Qué pretendes?

La oscura y oxidada voz volvió a hablar, Takeru cerró los puños y le miró con cuidado, estaba analizando el siguiente paso a dar.

—Ya te lo dije… vine por ti.

—¿Para qué? ¿No lo ves? ¡Ya causé suficiente dolor!

La voz suave y aguda de la chica aparecía a momentos, donde la oscuridad parecía flaquear para luego reafirmarse con fuerza. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí, poder empujarla y llevarla dónde estuviera a salvo.

—Hay dolor cuándo no estás, todos te extrañan. Todos te extrañamos.

—Tú no viniste por mi… ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

—Lo sé, fui un cobarde. Pero esta vez no me iré sin ti…

Y de repente ella se puso a reír, estiró sus manos al cielo y varios rayos comenzaron a caer libremente. Daisuke corrió bajo un banco de cemento y se escondió, mientras el rubio se protegía a él mismo con barreras invisibles que creaba cada vez que caía alguno sobre él.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, los rayos comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia y se le hacía cada vez más difícil acercarse. Sabía que tenía que hacer, una vez su maestro le explicó con cuidado cómo podía salvarla, pero no podía negar que sentía miedo de fallar.

La chica al ver que no se detenía, estiró su mano derecha en dirección a él y ahora los rayos se dirigían hacia su lugar. Halos de luz llenos de energía que podían hasta matar si lo alcanzaban. Takeru se movía rápido y se ayudaba de sus propios escudos transparentes, sabía que si seguía así la energía se le podía acabar.

Estiró su mano y generó un lazo brillante con el cual agarró la pierna de ella y lo tiró, la hizo caer de espaldas y eso la desconcentró. La miró preocupado y luego volvió en sí, estiró ambas manos y una especie de flecha brillante se comenzó a crear.

Él era su guardián, debía salvarla de esa oscuridad que se la comía. Debía liberarla de todo aquello que le hacía mal y la volvía así.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquello que no notó que Hikari le miraba desde su posición y una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro, estiró su mano y dos figuras de luz en forma de púas salieron desde su cuerpo y fueron estaba el del rubio. Lo pillaron desprevenido y se incrustaron en su cuerpo, uno en su muslo izquierdo, el otro en su hombro derecho, el chico ahogó un grito cuando el dolor se hizo partícipe de la ecuación.

—No vas a poder sacarme de aquí.

La voz oscura pareció burlarse, él negó con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos volvió a concentrarse en formar aquella flecha brillante. La chica se levantó de un salto y volvió a llamar esos rayos que caían a toda velocidad desde el cielo, destruyendo una vez más todo al paso.

Daisuke miraba bajo la banca, no podía salir de ahí, el torbellino oscuro le cerraba el paso, pero odiaba tener que estar escondido como una rata mientras. Intentó salir de su escondite, pero un rayo cayó justo frente a su rostro.

Un rayo chocó en el mismo brazo donde la púa se había incrustado, un alarido de dolor salió de la boca del chico rubio. De manera involuntaria y llevado por el dolor, su pierna derecha bajo hasta el suelo, pero en ningún momento dejó de crear aquella arma que tenía entre sus manos. En su mente solo había una consigna: salvarla.

—¡Eres un idiota, no podrás ser tan buen guardián como tú hermano!

Ella gritaba, la voz en su interior gritaba por ella. Las palabras iban cargadas de veneno y odio, querían hacerle flaquear. Vio como flaqueaba un poco, como le miraba un segundo para luego volver a su quehacer.

—Eres un blando, siempre lo has sido _T.K._

Y aquello derramó el vaso. Takeru levantó la vista y entornó los ojos, la energía terminó de agolparse en sus manos y dio forma a una hermosa flecha dorada que emitía un brillo que tranquilizaba. Era esperanza.

Hikari levantó su mano mientras temblaba, a los ojos de Daisuke ella seguía luchando contra aquella oscuridad que la consumía. Desde su mano también se formó una flecha, mucho más pequeña pero negra, con halos de energía oscura que resplandecían de ella.

—Adiós pequeño inútil.

Y la disparó, al mismo tiempo que el rubio disparaba la suya propia. Se movió para evitar que aquella flecha oscura se incrustara en su pecho, pero dio de lleno en su costado.

El resplandor de la otra iluminaba el lugar, se veía hermosa y peligrosa, pero sobre todo hermosa. Se incrustó en el pecho de la chica, pero no de la manera violenta que esperaba el tercer espectador. Fue suave, como una caricia, como un diente de león recién soplado. Se difuminó al chocar contra el cuerpo de la chica y se disolvió, llenando de luz su entorno, llevándose consigo toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba, limpiando todo lo que podía.

Takeru terminó de caer al suelo mientras se presionaba su costado, el torbellino que los mantenía cautivos se disipó y la luz volvió a entrar a esos metros cuadrados. Daisuke salió desde su escondite asombrado, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo de una u otra forma.

El castaño corrió hacia ella, estaba preocupado, había visto todo y si bien, no estaba seguro qué era lo que tenía que pensar con respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido, ahí estaba. Se acercó a ella y tomó con cuidado su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y el color había vuelto a su cuerpo. Acarició con cuidado su frente y movió sus cabellos que se habían apelmazado producto del sudor en su frente.

—¿Hikari?

La llamó y cuando lo hizo se maravilló cuando ella abrió los ojos, y le miró. Se veía como antes, la misma chica pura que había conocido años atrás en la escuela, la misma que parecía asustada de conocer gente nueva. La misma Hikari que vio por primera vez.

—¿Daisuke-kun? — hizo un amago de una sonrisa y luego se detuvo en seco —¿Dó-dónde?

Tembló entre sus brazos y él asintió, lo sabía. La ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, evitando que mirase más allá de él los primeros segundos, necesitaba que estuviera bien.

Hikari levantó la vista y lo vio, un cuerpo tirado en el suelo con la misma chaqueta que había visto horas atrás. Se llevó una mano a la boca y miles de imágenes se pasaron por su mente.

Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez lo había hecho. Esa frase se repetía en su mente una y mil veces, un horrible dejavú se tomó su cabeza, le recordaba una y otra vez aquel momento, donde despertó y había sido protagonista de la muerte de una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Y ahora parecía repetirse la misma dolorosa imagen, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Pero antes de que el mundo se le cayera al suelo, él se movió y se quejó una vez más. No bastó nada más para que corriera hasta dónde estaba. ¡Estaba vivo! Malherido y todo, pero estaba vivo.

—¡Takeru, takeru!

Puso su cabeza sobre su regazo y le sonrió, estaba vivo. Le miró unos largos segundos y luego acarició con cuidado su mejilla. Él abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo.

—Lo he logrado… te he salvado.

La alegría llegó hasta sus ojos y luego los cerró, se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el dolor hasta quedar inconsciente. Ella acunó su rostro con cuidado, con miedo y alegría. Sabía que estaba vivo, su energía se movía, suave, pero se movía.

Daisuke les miró, fuera de todo, sabía que no tenía más que hacer ahí. Sonrió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se daba la vuelta para irse, necesitaba dejarlos solos, necesitaba no ver lo que estaba pasando. Habían sido demasiadas emociones, demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas cosas que su cerebro tenía que analizar.

Pero desde su interior podía aceptar que la luz que emitía ella no era nada sin él.


End file.
